Seriously, Be Careful What You Wish For
by JET34
Summary: Yes! Like TDA was to TDI, this is the sequel to I Wanna Be Famous, Be Careful What You Wish For. Chef has escaped from prison and he is out to seek his revenge on the guys who threw him in jail. What could happen? GxB, IxO, GxT, DxC.
1. It's Not Over Yet!

Here you viewers are! A sequel to the highly-popular I Wanna Be Pamous, Be Careful What You Wish For! Enjoy!

BTW, Flame Rising, I have a message for you if you read below.

**

* * *

****Chapter 1: It's Not Over Yet!**

_When we last left off, the twelve members, LeShawna, Harold, Tyler, Lindsay, Geoff, Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, Duncan, Courtney, Izzy, and Owen, had just locked up Chris and Chef for their heinous crime. Unfortunately, Charles Zander was forced to go to prison too. Also, the twelve became eight because LeShawna and Harold and Tyler and Lindsay broke up because of what happened during the first story (if you want to find out the whole story, read my prequel __I Wanna Be Famous, Be Careful What You Wish For__) However, times have changed and its time to move on. So now we join our friends five days after Chef, Chris, and Charles were thrown in jail…_

_Everyone is walking home after they went to the movies…_

Izzy: Wow, so we were really like, zombies but controlled by Chris and Chef to do whatever they wanted.

_All the guys nodded_…

Bridgette: Wow! Hard to believe that it has been about a week since we locked up those two.

Geoff: Yeah, and it was too bad that that Zander dude had to go too.

Owen: I know! He was such a great guy. I mean, without him, there probably would be no court case and we would be in jail.

Gwen: True, but he did make that horrible device.

Courtney: Yeah, anyone who would make a device to enslave people should be put away.

Duncan: Whatever. At least everything is back to normal.

Trent: Yeah, me too. So we'll see each other tomorrow?

Geoff: Yeah, sounds cool.

Owen: A' ight

Gwen: See ya!

_The four couples split off in their own directions, Geoff/Bridgette went east, Owen/Izzy went north, Courtney/Duncan went south, and Gwen/Trent went west…_

**Geoff/Bridgette**

_At Bridgette's house…_

Bridgette: So, it sure was a fun night.

Geoff: Yeah, I had a good time.

Bridgette: Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

Geoff: You know it! (gives her a kiss on the cheek) Night!

_Bridgette closes the door blushing as Geoff walks away…_

**Owen/Izzy**

_At Izzy's house, Izzy is being piggy-backed by Owen…_

Owen: Okay my little hyena. We're here!

Izzy: Cool! See ya, Owen.

Owen: Yeah. Bye!

**Courtney/Duncan**

_At Courtney's house…_

Courtney: I sure had fun.

Duncan: Yeah, I guess.

Courtney: Oh just stop that!

Duncan: What?!

Courtney: You know what. Ever since the trial, you haven't been the right kind of boyfriend.

Duncan: Well maybe you haven't been the right kind of girlfriend.

Courtney: What's that supposed to me?

Duncan: Whatever happened to that crazy chick who was all wild to win a million dollars?

Courtney: Look, all that's behind me now.

Duncan: Yeah, well unless I see some more action, this relationship will be behind you now. See ya!

Courtney: UUH! (slams door)

**Gwen/Trent**

Gwen: So… I guess I'll see you later?

Trent: Absolutely!

Gwen: Awesome. Well good… (Gwen is interrupted by Trent's lip lock)

Trent: Yeah, good night.

_Gwen closes the door happily…_

_**Meanwhile, back at Ontario's High-Security Jail…**_

Chef (his thoughts): Oh, those little teenagers think they'd won. Well, it looks like they under-estimated the power of Snake Hatchett. Cause guess what… (Shows to reveal Chef pushing the cell door aside) I'm bustin' out! (Chef, or should I say Snake, pushes the door aside and is running. The alarm blares.)

Guard #1: Freeze!

Guard #2: There's nowhere to run (Both guards hold out guns)

Snake: No officers, you're the ones who should be running. ATTACK! (Hundreds of rats flock at the cops, _during his time in prison, Snake would have his old cooking styles he would use on the twenty-two campers back on TDI. He would use the food he received from the guards on a daily basis and lure rats in. After he tried to communicate with them, he taught them to fight. After five days, he was ready to escape. Back to the story…)_

Guard #1: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Guard #2: BACKUP! BACKUP!

_Soon fifteen guards appeared…_

Snake: Excellent! My pretties need more food! GO! GO! GO!

_The rats attacked and the guards fell…_

_After about fifteen minutes later, Snake had escaped…_

Snake: Excellent! My plan is falling right into place. Now for Phase 2! By the time this is over, I will have gotten my revenge on those stupid teens. MWAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

Oh My God! Chef is out of jail! What is his plan?! Will he get his revenge?! Aren't you glad that there is a part two?! All these and much more coming up soon!

Hello everyone! After seeing how many people are still writing TDI stories, I decided to make another. Anyway, I'm back, and this time no delays. I promise to try to get this story in by January 5th. Why?! Because that's when I go back to school. Anyway, please enjoy the thrilling sequel to **I Wanna Be Famous, Be Careful What You Wish For**

One last thing, this is a message to Flame Rising. Look dude, it seems that you really hate a lot of stories that people put up. If you don't have anything nice to say, just don't do it. You are like Heather from TDI, you stab everyone in the back, or at least in the form of hurting people's self-esteem and confidence, when they write stories. Fanfiction's slogan is **unleash your imagination**, which is what these people are doing. If you can not find the inner kid inside of you that enjoys these stories or at least get a kick out of them, then just stop it. Seriously, you would be doing the whole world a favor by doing that.


	2. Chef's Evil Scheme Unfolded

Well, I am a man of my word! Behold Chapter 2! This one is the shortest I've ever done and I promise next one's will be longer.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Chef's Evil Scheme Unfolded**

_When we last left off, Chef, who will now be known by his name 'Snake', had just escaped from prison. It is currently 1:00 a.m., which means most people are asleep…_

Snake: Well, I escaped the cops, but they're still hot on my trail. I better get a disguise.

_Snake finds a back alley and searches garbage cans…_

Snake: HA! A fake moustache and old rags. Perfect!

_Snake quickly changes and walks out onto the streets…_

Snake: They'll never find me! Now I need some wheels.

_A few minutes later, a cab drives up…_

Snake: OK, if I steal it, the cops will find out and I'll get busted. Just play it cool._ Opens up cab door…_

Driver: Hello sir, where to?

Snake: Uuh, uh…_ looks at folder he kept in his prison suit…_ 728 Grand Stand Avenue, please.

Driver: Yes, sir.

_**First off, I, the narrator, will step in every now and then to fill you in on certain subjects that raise questions. Moving on, the folder Snake had contained many elements, the addresses and phone numbers of the 22 contestants since the 22 had to sign a contract to be on Total Drama Island, and the address to the Bunny Palace from my prequel **__**I Wanna Be Famous, Be Careful What You Wish For**__**, which happened to be 732 Grand Stand Avenue**_…

_About 40 minutes later…_

Driver: We're here! 728 Grand Stand. That'll be $43.86

Snake: Hold on! I only need to pick up something here. Can you wait?

Driver: Oh, sure.

Snake: Excellent! (Runs to address) Okay, now to continue my revenge. First, I'll hop the fence so the driver will think I get around the house to enter. Then, I run to the Bunny Palace and search the grounds for some of those mind-control bracelets. There's bound to be more in there.

_Snake hopped the fence and headed to Bunny Palace. He entered and an alarm blared. However, it was quickly turned off because during his stay, Snake learned the ins and outs of the palace…_

Snake: Now, where are those bracelets?

_Snake searched for twenty minutes and was able to find seven bracelets…_

Snake: All right! Time to get back in the cab. (Entered cab about two minutes later)

Driver: It's about time!

Snake: My apologies. It took me a while to find my gear.

Driver: Where do you need to go now?

Snake: Okay, take me to… _looks at folder and finds Duncan's address… _ah! 5979 Penitentiary.

Driver: Okay (they drive off and about 15 minutes later) Hey, you bored?

Snake: A little, why?

Driver: If you want, there are a couple of newspapers in the back. They're about a few days old but you should find some stuff to do.

Snake: Okay, uh, thanks. (Picks up newspaper from four days ago) What's this?!

**HEADLINE: 12 reality show teens lock up criminals **(turns page) **Turns out it was not a happy ending for all; Two couples, LeShawna & Harold and Lindsay & Tyler, have split up since the trial's conclusion.**

Driver: Everything okay?!

Snake: What?! Oh, yeah fine.

_Snake's thoughts: Looks like my job got a little easier. With the four of them broken up, I only need to focus on eight of them. Ha Ha!_

* * *

Chef is out and about. Will his plan follow through? Are the eight former contestants in for another adventure? Will he have enough money to pay the cab driver? All this and more coming up on the upcoming, and longer, chapter 3.

Hey guys! Sorry about the short length. I want to space out the story well. Don't worry, the next one will be longer and star everyone.


	3. Possible Thrill & Powerful Threat

As promised, here's a longer, better chapter. Please do enjoy! Also, R&R!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: For The Guys, A Promising Thrill & For The Girls, A Powerful Threat**

_We now join Snake on his evil plot in the cab…_

Driver: Here we are! 5979 Penitentiary.

Snake: Excellent! Wait here. I'll be back.

Driver: It better not take that long this time.

Snake: Don't worry! MWAHA! It won't! _Chef walks up to the warden at the penitentiary…_ Um, hello.

Warden: What you want?

Snake: Do you have a… Duncan, green hair, skull shirt?

Warden: Yes, why?

Snake: Well can you just give him this letter at about 8:00 a.m.?

Warden: Sure thing.

Snake: Cool! Bye! _He hops back into the cab… _Okay driver, take me to… 49 Jackal Drive **(Trent's House)**

Driver (little pissed off): Fine.

_About 10 minutes later, it's 2:30 a.m.…_

Driver: Here we are! You done yet?

Snake: Just a couple more spots. Hang tight!

Driver: OK!

_Snake goes up to Trent's door and hangs a letter, like Duncan's letter, onto it…_

Snake: _Gets back into cab… _Now, take me to… 900 Wafer Boulevard **(Owen's House)**

Driver: Would it kill you to say PLEASE!?

Snake: Fine. PLEASSSEEE… take me to 900 Wafer Boulevard

Driver: You got it!

_About 26 minutes later…_

Snake: Almost done!

Driver: What is it you are doing?

Snake: You GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!

Driver (fearful): Uh, nnnn, no.

Snake: Good! I'll just be a minute.

_He hangs a similar letter onto Owen's door…_

Snake: Finally, take me to… 769 Eccentric Way **(Geoff's House)**

Driver: Ahem!

Snake: _sigh _PLEASE!?

Driver: I'll get you there.

_At 3:18, 22 minutes later, they arrived…_

Driver: Is this the last stop?!

Snake: Yes, this is.

Driver: Good! That'll be $196.73.

Snake: Yeah, about that… (holds gun to cabby's head) You are going to not get any money and never, EVER, speak of this again.

Driver: Uuhh, uum… (reaches for gun in glove compartment)

Snake: STOP THAT! (shoots at arm, misses but gives him big warning)

Driver: Okay, okay, not a word.

Snake: Good. Now… GET OUTTA THE CAR!

Driver: Wha… What?!

Snake: GET… OUT!

Driver: Okay, okay, I'm getting out.

Snake: Now, I suggest you… RUN! (fires two shots at feet)

Driver: AAHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! (Runs off into the distance)

Snake: Okay, get back to the task. Don't wake the people. _Places letter on Geoff's door… _Now time for phases 3 AND 4 to unfold. MWAHAHAHA!!!! (drives off)

_About 5 hours later, at 8:00 a.m., at Duncan's Penitentiary…_

Warden: Hey, maggot?

Duncan: Yeah, yeah, what, it's my day off today, isn't it?!

Warden: I know. Got a letter for ya.

_Duncan opens a letter that reads…_

**Dear Subscriber,**

**We appreciate you subscribing to our magazine, BLADE, featuring all the cool knives and blades available for purchase and display. On August 19, we at BLADE are coming down to Ricotta Park for some demonstrations of the various blades we possess. Also, we will be holding a special raffle for 3 of the most rarest knives in the world. Come on down for this one-day, more importantly, once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!**

**-BLADE**

Duncan: Oh! My! God! I cannot believe I get to see some of the most rarest knives and blades in person. Wait! August 19th?! That's today! Well, thank God today's my monthly day off.

_Duncan heads over to Ricotta Park on foot. Meanwhile, at Trent's house…_

Trent's Mom: Hey honey, there was this letter on the door and its addressed to you.

Trent: Really? _Opens letter…_

**Aspiring Musicians,**

**How would you feel about meeting some real musicians?! Well on August 19****th****, come on down to Ricotta Park! You'll get the chance to meet metal band, The Ghouls, and rock n roll veterans, The Vagabonds. Also, you'll get the chance to win some brand new musical equipment, like amps and drums, signed by all the bands. Come on down!**

Trent: Wow! That's awesome! Wait… TODAY is August 19th. Hey mom, can I go to this event at Ricotta Park?

Trent's Mom: Well sure but weren't you going to spend the day with your girlfriend?

Trent: Yeah, but this is an awesome opportunity. I'll tell Gwen the news on the phone.

Trent's mom: Okay Trent. Bye!

_Trent gets in his car and heads off. Meanwhile at Owen's house…_

Owen's Dad: Hey Owen. You got mail!

Owen: Oh boy. Thanks dad.

_Opens letter…_

**Hot Dog Eating Contest!**

**When: August 19****th**

**Where: Ricotta Park**

**Prize: $1000**

**Only come if you are participating!**

Owen: Oh, boy. Hey dad, can I go to Ricotta Park?

Owen's Dad: Sure Owen. Have fun.

Owen: Thanks! I will. See ya! Ooh, I better call Izzy and have her co… Wait, only competitors can come. Oh well, I better tell her what's happening.

_Owen takes off as he calls Izzy. At Geoff's crib…_

Ethan (Geoff's Brother): Yo, Geoff. There's a note for you!

Geoff: Thanks man! _Opens letter…_

**PARTY AT RICOTTA PARK**

**One of the biggest parties of the year is taking place at Ricotta Park on August 19****th****. Starts at 10:00 a.m. AND ends whenever you want it to end. Come on by for the biggest party of the year.**

Geoff: AWESOME! I got to call Bridge and tell her about the party.

_Dials phone…_ _Hey, it's Bridgette. Leave a message and I'll get back to you._

Geoff: Huh. Must still be sleeping. I can't blame her. There's only two more weeks of summer time before school starts again. I'll call her back later. I gotta get to that party.

_Geoff leaves his house…_

**Me again! Now, in case you are wondering, Ricotta Park is an abandoned park in Canada or at least it has been for five years. Nobody goes there anymore. Snake knew this and wrote all his letters in prison as he got ready to escape. The area is located about two and a half hours outside everyone's house…**

_At about 10:30 a.m., all the boys started to arrive…_

Duncan: Trent?

Trent: Owen?

Owen: Geoff?

Geoff: Duncan?

ALL: What are you doing here?

Duncan: I'm here for the BLADE display.

Trent: What display? I'm here for all the musicians.

Owen: There's supposed to be a hot dog eating contest here.

Geoff: Dudes, you heard about the party.

The Three: What party?

Geoff: The one taking place here?

Duncan: Something doesn't feel right.

Owen: Yeah, where are the hot dogs?

Duncan: No, the situation is all wrong.

_Suddenly, all four were caught in a rope trap…_

Owen: AAAHHHHH!! AAAHHHHHH!!!!

Trent: What's going on here?

Snake: HE HE HE! I got you now!

ALL: Chef Hatchet!

Snake: Not anymore. My name is… SNAKE Hatchet.

Geoff: You got out of jail?

Snake: That's right, and now you all are in my trap.

Duncan: What do you plan to do with us?

Snake: Since you had to save your girlfriends from being my mind-puppets, I'll just have to use you boys as my mind-puppets.

Trent: You don't mean?!

_Snake holds out some of the bracelets…_

Snake: These are the devices that made those girls treat me and Chris like kings, and soon, I'm going to feel like one again.

Owen: You monster!

Trent: You won't get away with this.

Snake: We'll see about that. Right now, your girlfriends should be receiving my other letter I sent out.

Geoff: Other letter?

Snake: Yep, a threat stating that unless they came down here to save their boyfriends, I would use my bracelets to force you to serve me AND turn you into criminals, stealing everything in sight.

**Me again! I decided that I did not want to bore you with stories of Snake going to the girls' houses and leaving threats so I decided to sum it up here. Snake's Phase 3 was putting a threat note on all the girls' doors. Also, just in case, Snake went into the girls' houses and set their alarms from whatever they were to 11:00 a.m., enough time for Snake to trap the boys. Phase 4 was having the entire scene fall into alignment. This next scene is not just from the POV of Bridgette, but the POV of all the girls…**

_At Bridgette's house, at 11:00 a.m., twenty minutes after Snake trapped the boys…_

Bridgette's mom: Bridgette, you awake?

Bridgette: Yeah, how come?

Bridgette's mom: Come quick. You're on the TV.

Bridgette: What?

_Bridgette ran downstairs to the TV, which was turned to CNFN (Canadian Network For News) _

**Big Criminal 'Chef Snake Hatchet' has broken out of jail. The criminal, most known for his role in the popular Canadian series Total Drama Island, where twenty-two teens, seen here, competed for eight weeks at a summer camp for $100,000, was arrested for his role in an act of slavery. Twelve people, seen here, helped put him and his partner-in-crime, host of Total Drama Island, Chris Maclean, in jail about five days ago. Currently, the criminal is at large…**

Bridgette: Oh! My! God!

Bridgette's mom: Hey honey, by the way, there was a letter on the door. Here!

_Bridgette opened the letter…_

**Foolish girl!**

**Chef Snake Hatchet here! I have broken out of jail! Also, I have your boyfriend here. If you ever want to see him again, you must come down to Ricotta Park. If you do not come to save your boy by the end of the day, they will become what I turned you into a mere week ago, a mindless slave. Only this time, they will do more than pamper me. I will use them to commit crimes in the country of Canada. Jewels, Money, all of it will be mine. Unless you find a way to stop them, and me. HA HA HA!**

* * *

Chef has the boys! Will the boys survive? Will the girls come to their aid? Will there be some cool fight scenes down the line? All these and more coming up in Chapter 4.

Here's a longer chapter, like I promised. Hope you guys had, or are still having, a good holiday break. I still have one more week off before school. 2008 is going away (Thank God). 2009 is coming! New Total Drama… series. New President. And much more to come!


	4. Urgent Meeting & Unbelievable Mauling

Here you loyal viewers are! Chapter 4 is up!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Urgent Meeting & Unbelievable Mauling**

_All the girls got their threats and they called each other up…_

Courtney: Bridgette, um, I just got this weird threat…

Bridgette: Me too! I think Duncan and Geoff are in trouble.

Gwen: Hey!

Courtney: Gwen?

Gwen: Yeah, I got that same threat. Trent just told me he was going to this musical event.

Izzy: Wow, really?

Bridgette: Izzy? Is that you?!

Izzy: Yeah, 'cause Owen said he was going to a hot dog eating contest at some place called Ricotta Park.

Gwen: That's where Trent said the music festival was.

Bridgette: That must have been what Geoff called me up about.

Courtney: I wonder why Duncan didn't tell me anything.

Gwen: Who cares? Right now, Trent, Owen, Duncan, and Geoff are all at Ricotta Park.

Izzy: And according to this threat, they are probably already captured.

Courtney: That means… but you don't think…

Bridgette: Chef must have retrieved more of those bracelets.

Gwen: He must have done all this quickly because according to the news report I saw, Chef escaped at midnight, which was eleven hours ago.

Izzy: Wow he's good.

Bridgette: Izzy, we need a plan.

Courtney: Bridgette's right. Now what do we need to do to free the guys.

Gwen: Well remember, whoever kisses their true love will set free themselves and everyone wearing the bracelet.

Bridgette: So all we have to do is kiss our boyfriend. Easy. It worked last time.

Izzy: Yeah, but last time, didn't Tyler and Harold's attempts fail and the girls stayed zombified?

Gwen: She's right.

Courtney: Then again, our relationships are strong.

Izzy: Really?!

Courtney: What's that supposed to mean, Izzy?

Izzy: You and Duncan look like you have had some bad times since the last fiasco.

Courtney: There just bumps in the road. I know Duncan's my true love… aah…

Gwen: Courtney:

Courtney: UUm. Uh, uh and I'm sure he feels the same way.

Bridgette: Okay, I think we should bring some gear to help with the missions.

Izzy: Ooh, I get a chance to use my numb-chucks.

Courtney: I've got some rope from my CIT training.

Gwen: I've got some feet traps.

Bridgette: Feet traps?

Gwen: You know, when someone is running and you throw a device that ties up their legs and they fall to the ground. Feet Traps.

Bridgette: Ooh. We'll, I got some big, hard boomerangs.

Courtney: Boomerangs?

Bridgette; Yeah, I went to Australia a couple of times for surfing competitions and brought home a boomerang as a souvenir each time.

Izzy: Okay, let's do this.

Gwen: See you guys there.

Courtney: We're going to win this.

Bridgette: Courtney's right. It's our turn to be the hero.

_Just as the girls left for Ricotta Park…_

Duncan: _searching his pockets_ Yes, my knife!

Geoff: Duncan, what are you doing?

Duncan: This! Hey, Chef…_cuts down rope trap and all four boys fall to ground… _Bet you did not expect this.

Snake: Damn, I should have sent him a different type of letter.

Trent: All right! I've been waiting a long time to do this…_ picks up guitar and holds it as though it were a baseball bat._

Owen: Same here…_ He got out his giant trophy of his previous hot-dog eating contest (_he wanted to bring it to show his competition what they were up against)

Geoff: Ditto! Uh, guys, I did not bring anything.

Duncan: Ugh, here take my knife. _Throws Geoff his pocket-knife _(closed of course)

Geoff: What about you?

Duncan: I brought my 18-inch silver sword. I think I'll be fine.

Geoff: Awesome!

Snake: MWAHAHA!

Owen: What's so funny?

Snake: You think you're going to win just because you got some extra weapons? Ha! I thought of this plan each and every second and it won't fail.

Trent: Dude, I think it just did.

Snake: Fine then. Hit me!

Duncan: With pleasure. ATTACK!!!

_All four guys attack with their 'weapon'…_

_Snake blows big whistle with mouth and a huge rumble shakes the ground of Ricotta Park…_

Owen: AAHHH!! What's happening?

Trent: RATS!

Snake: That's right! My time in prison got me time to make some good friends. Friends, CHARGE!!!!

_All 200 rats attacked the boys…_

Geoff: Dudes, we got to fight them off.

_Geoff uses Duncan's knife to kill the rats, kills about 17 before…_

Geoff: Oh man, they got me. AAHHHH!!!!

Snake: Over here my pretties!

_40 rats transport Geoff to Snake…_

Owen: Oh no you don't…_Throws his giant trophy at rats, kills about half of them._ YES!!

Snake: Get the chubby one! He's weaponless!

_The rats head for Owen…_

Trent: I got you man. Forgive me, guitar._ Smashes guitar onto rats, kills about 29 of them…_

_Meanwhile, Duncan uses his blade and takes out 34 rats…_

Snake: Err! That's it! You want to play rough! I'll play rough.

_Makes giant whistle sound, and the ground rumbles bigger than before…_

Geoff (back on his feet): Oh, man.

Duncan: Good Lord!

_Suddenly, 1000 rats appeared at Snake's feet…_

Snake: So, you can take out one hundred, huh? How about… ONE THOUSAND?!

_The rats start to attack the boys…_

Trent: Oh, man!

Duncan: _slices two rats…_ Don't just stand there! ATTACK!!

_All four boys combat the rats, Trent with his guitar, Owen with his trophy, Duncan with his sword, and Geoff with Duncan's knife. They make good progress until about 5 minutes later when …_

Snake: Okay, my pretties… LET LOOSE!!

_Suddenly the rats exhale as though it were a human burp, except the exhalation is poison…_

Owen: Ooh! What is that… stench? _Falls to the ground_

Geoff: Yeah, it's really… awfu…l. _Falls to ground_

Trent: Duncan, I think it's… some type of… poison. _Falls to ground_

Duncan (holding his breath): Got to… keep fighting. _Slashes up some more rats before falling down unconscious..._

Snake: MWAHAHAHA!!!! YES! Now for the final touch.

_He applies the wristband to the four unconscious boys…_

Snake: Okay… NOW WAKE UP!

_Presses button three times…_

**Me Again! Remember, in my previous story, ****I Wanna Be Famous, Be Careful What You Wish For****, the girls fell under Chris and Chef's spell after three presses of the button. Snake pressed it three times because he needed them to be his slaves now.**

_Suddenly all four boys arise…_

Snake: Now for a test. Uh, uh, each of you dig a nine-foot by six-foot hole, NOW!

_The boys used their hands to make big holes, after about one hour, they were done…_

Snake: All right! It works! Now, cut down some trees.

_Each guy cut down two trees in about 45 minutes…_

Snake: Yes, now use the sticks and leaves to make a covering of these holes.

_About 10 minutes later, the holes were cleverly disguised…_

Snake: Excellent! They not only listen to my commands, but I'm ready with some traps.

_About 10 minutes later, at 1:34 p.m…_

Gwen: Hey Chef!

Bridgette: You have something that belongs to us!

* * *

The battle you all have been waiting for… may have gone by… but another one is about to happen. Will the girls survive? Will the boys fight for Snake? Will the weapons the boys used come into play? Find out soon!

Okay guys, chapter 4 is up! Sorry about yesterday but it kind of slipped me by. Anyway, enjoy the last day of '08. I might have a chapter up. I might not. Depends on how the day pans out.

One last thing, like my last story, give me your input about how many more chapters I should do. I am aiming for about three, but I want to let you decide. Tell me what you want!


	5. Clash, Collision and A Call!

**Guys! I'm very sorry you have had to wait. But, like Family Guy, we all have to wait until mid-February until something new comes I guess. Therefore here is Chapter 5, more than one month since my last chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Clash, Collision, and… A Call?!**

Bridgette: You have something that belongs to us!

Snake: Maybe I do… (Reveals the mind-controlled boys) Then again, maybe you've lost you're belongings.

Courtney: Oh no! We're too late.

Izzy: No we're not! Come on! We can beat 'em.

Snake: Maybe you can. Then again, can you also handle… RATS!?

Gwen: RATS?!!

Snake: That's right! Hundreds upon hundreds of rats.

Bridgette: Eww! That's gross.

Snake: HEHEHE!! ATTACK!

Courtney: Come on, we can do this.

Gwen: Uh, Courtney, you don't have a weapon.

Courtney: Oh, yes I do! (pulls out sling blade)

Izzy: You carry around a blade?

Courtney: Yep, Duncan gave it to me.

Bridgette: Wow, that's uh, sweet?

Izzy: (feels something by her feet) Oh, what have we here. (Picks up sword) Looks like I got my own weapon too!

Gwen: Okay, then. CHARGE!!!

Girls: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

_The fight went on for fifteen minutes and over three hundred rats were killed before…_

Izzy: Yes! Hey guys, I got ahold of Owen. (literally hanging off of his body)

Courtney: Quick! Kiss him. We got to end this.

Izzy: Right! (Kisses Owen) There! It's all goooooooooooooo- woah (Flies off Owen, all are still mind-controlled)

Gwen: Damn, it did not work.

Izzy: It didn't work. Why not? (crying)

Bridgette: Izzy, look alive. (throws boomerang, wipes out 10 rats)

Izzy: Okay, I got to fight back. (continues to fight)

Snake: Okay, this is getting out of hand. Time to release the poison.

_About 3 minutes later…_

Snake: VENT, my pretties! VEENNTT!!

_All 200 or so rats released their poison…_

Bridgette: Oh, man, it's some kind of- poi… (Faints)

Izzy: Can't inhale or going- to… (Falls to ground)

Gwen: I've got to get away! (Runs away)

Courtney: Hey! Where are you… going, get back… here. (Falls to ground)

_Snake did not see Gwen hide in the bush…_

Snake: Hmm, seems I got three of the four girls. I better find the other one. But first…

**Hey, it's me! Look, I know it has been forever since I updated and I'm sorry. Anyway, if you remember Snake stole 7 bracelets from Zander's mansion…**

_Snake uses up his last three bracelets on the unconscious girls…_

Snake: EVERYONE! ARISE!

_All seven former contestants stood up…_

Snake: Okay, you seven and rats, scour the area for that Goth girl.

_All 200 or so went searching…_

_Meanwhile, behind a bush 300 yards away…_

Gwen: Oh, man. Everyone is now a mindless slave. And I can't fight those rats either. (Idea) Wait, I know. It's a long shot, but I don't have a choice now. (She gets out her cell phone and dials number)

**The phone conversation is all coming from Gwen (The receiver will be revealed later)**

Gwen: Hello?

_Receiver talks…_

Gwen: Hey, I didn't know you worked there.

_Receiver talks…_

Gwen: Cool! Well, anyway I am having a problem if you know what I'm saying.

_Receiver talks…_

Gwen: That's right. And I might need a lot of it.

_Receiver talks…_

Gwen: Come quick! It's Ricotta Park.

_Receiver talks…_

Gwen: Thanks! (hangs up phone)

_Suddenly, he hears a rustle in the bushes…_

Gwen: Duncan! No! No! Stop it! NOOOOO!!!!!!

* * *

Can Gwen save everybody? Will Snake win? Will the mystery receiver play a part? Find out in the thrilling, final chapter, COMING SOON!!!!

Hey guys, I promise that after Valentine's Day, maybe sooner if I have less homework, I will finish the story. One last thing, I have an idea about making a story called **Total CN Island**, where 48 cartoon network stars compete to win a million bucks. I think it's cool except it will mostly be told from a first-person point of view and not from the characters. Let me know!


	6. Snake vs Gwen vs Who

**Final Chapter! Also, if you send a review, answer yes or no rather you would want a story about a TDI themed competition with Cartoon Network characters, both past and present.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: Snake vs. Gwen vs. Who**

_Duncan (mind-controlled) finds Gwen as she just hung up the phone…_

Gwen: Duncan! No! No! Stop it! NOOOOO!!!!!!

_Snake turned around to see…_

Snake: Excellent! Hehehe

Gwen: Let… Me… Go!

Snake: Oh, I don't think so. Now that you are in my clutches, nothing can stop my onslaught of mind-controlled slaves or rats.

_Suddenly, an exterminator van approaches the park…_

Gwen: Oh, I'd beg to differ.

Snake: HA! And what makes you say… (turns around to see the van) NO!

DJ: Damn, there are rats everywhere! Good thing this new pheromone just came in.

**ME: For those of you wondering, Gwen called exterminators for help and DJ happened to work for them so it was quite convenient.**

Snake: NO! You can't! Err… Rats, Slaves, ATTACK!!

_About 530 rats and the seven mind-controlled campers attacked DJ…_

Gwen: DJ, Look out!

DJ: Come... Get... Some!!!

_DJ blasts the pheromone at all the attackers, but everyone still seems to rush toward DJ…_

Gwen: DJ! NOO!!

Snake: Hah! You're little mist seems to have no effect.

_DJ just stood there…_

DJ: Oh, I disagree.

_Suddenly, all the rats started to suffocate and collapse…_

Snake: My… My Rats! Get up! GET UP!

DJ: Oh, and that's not all!

Geoff: (Cough) (Gasp for air)

Owen: (HACK) (Cough)

Izzy: Oooh… (Faints)

_Suddenly all seven campers collapse from the pheromone as well…_

Snake: NO! It can't be! But how!?

DJ: My new pheromone seems to have a big effect on many things, plants, animals, even humans. People cannot stand the stench of it.

Gwen:_ Thinking Now's my chance; I got to get to Trent._

_Gwen starts to run to Trent…_

Snake: NO! If she gets to that guitar boy, she could stop the effects of the bracelet.

_Snake runs to get Trent and ends up getting there before Gwen…_

Snake: HeHeHe! You want him? You are going to have to get through me.

Gwen: Fine! I'll do what I should have done back at the Bunnies Palace.

_Both Gwen and Snake start to fight…_

DJ: Gwen! You need to get out of there. The pheromone still lingers around that area.

_Gwen hardly heard any of that…_

Gwen: What?!

_Snake then trips Gwen…_

Snake: I'd (gasp) keep your focus on me (gasp) if I were you.

_Gwen saw that and also felt herself gasp for air…_

Gwen: _Thinking Oh man, DJ's mist must still be… around me. I've… got to… maintain consciousness… enough to kiss Trent._

Snake: Enough! Time… to finish the job (About to punch Gwen)

_Suddenly, Snake feels a blunt object hit him in the back of the head…_

Snake: WAAHHH! What… the… (Sees DJ and his pheromone tank in his hands as he falls to the ground)

DJ: Gwen, you've got to hurry. The effects have already spread throughout your body. If you don't hurry, it could be too late.

Gwen: Thank… you, DJ.

DJ: Go! Go!

_Gwen crawls to Trent but feels too weak and starts to faint…_

DJ: Err, she's not going to make it! Wait, I know!

_DJ takes a few steps back..._

DJ: Forgive me, Gwen.

_DJ runs and pushes Gwen ten yards, about a few inches away from Trent…_

Gwen (with her eyes nearly closed): T… Trent? P…P…lease come b… back.

_Gwen kisses Trent and faints in the process…_

_After the kiss, all the bracelets come off…_

(Moves on to the Emergency Room, about 9:00 a.m. the next day)

_All the camp members are waiting outside Gwen's room, while Trent is at her bedside…_

Trent: Gwen?! Please, please wake up.

_Gwen starts to come to…_

Gwen: Uh, Trent?

Trent: Gwen, you're awake. (Hugs Gwen)

Gwen: Where, where am I?

Trent: In the emergency room. We all came here thanks to DJ. After you collapsed, the bracelets came off and we were free. Unfortunately, DJ's pheromone was still in effect so everyone was out cold.

Gwen: Is… Is everyone okay?

_The door opens up…_

Duncan: Does this answer your question?

Gwen: Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Courtney, you're all okay. Hey, where are Owen and Izzy?

Bridgette: Well, we were hoping to keep Izzy's slip up a secret, but Courtney had to say all that had happened.

Courtney: Hey, I said I was sorry.

Duncan: Well, princess, sorry ain't going to bring Owen and Izzy back together.

Geoff: Yeah, so they just left and went their separate ways. They did tell us to tell you thanks.

Gwen: Bummer! Besides that, I guess it all worked out?

Trent: Yep, Chef, or I guess Snake as he is being called now, is back in the slammer.

DJ: Hey everybody!

All: DJ!!!!!

DJ: Hey, Gwen, you okay?

Gwen: Yeah, oh, and thanks DJ, without you and your pheromone, Snake would probably have everyone terrorize the city.

DJ: Well, I'm just doing my job.

Gwen: So, I guess it's all over.

Trent: Yep, we are hopefully rid of all of them for good and can go back to living the good life as reality TV stars.

Gwen: Cool!

THE END

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Sorry for the waits!


End file.
